


[Art] Parasitic

by justira



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Art, Biting, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, M/M, Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at realism in this style.
> 
> If you want, you can think of this as a deep metaphor for how Holmes's relationship to Watson is parasitic and toxic... or maybe Holmes is just a biter and Watson likes it. Whatevs.
> 
> Relatively pleased with how Watson (Jude Law) turned out. It is super hard, fyi, to draw biting in this realistic-ish style, so I guess Holmes (Robert Downey Jr.) turned out okay, all things considered? =\


End file.
